Hiatus OneShots
by KerryGoldwyn
Summary: This is terry fanfiction of moments they could be having throughout the hiatus. (All made up I don't claim to know anything this is all from my overactive imagination.)
1. Late night phone calls

He was lying on his hotel bed enjoying a night in after the previous crazy night out. He was enjoying Bogota the filming was great and the night out was taking his mind off the people he so dearly missed. His phone went off with a notification and he grabbed it quickly to check it. On his screen was a notification that Kerry had retweeted something which was strange because although she was only an hour ahead it was late and he would think she would have well asleep by now. Knowing this meant something was up he quickly decides to call her wanting to make sure she is okay. He presses dial and waits for her to pick up.

-  
In Atalanta Kerry had gotten herself into bed and asleep but it didn't last long and she woke in the early hours of the morning. She rolled over and picked up her phone quickly checking Twitter to see if there was anything she missed. Finding one thing of importance she quickly retweeted it and then put the phone back on the bedside table. She lied there staring at the roof trying not think about what or rather who was in her thoughts keeping her awake. Not even two minutes later her phone rang, she rolled on to her side picked it up and stared at the name of the reason she couldn't sleep.

One ring passes and he worries that she may have fallen asleep and he is going to wake her up.  
A second ring passes and he knows that is not the case, she's a light sleeper and would be awoken by the ring especially when she was awake barely five minutes ago.  
The third ring starts and he worries he has unintentionally screwed up

She stares at the phone as the first ring sounds, she doesn't want to answer she is worried she will be mean.  
The second ring sounds and her mind fills with fear of the worst, she knows she is being irrational but she can't help it.  
It's halfway through the third ring when she steps out of her haze and quickly presses the pickup button

His breath catches in his throat as the ringing stops and he hears breathing on the other end.

"Hi" he breaths out the sighing in relief.

"Hi" she replies her voice hoarse from just waking up.

And then they both chuckle as they always do when they answer the phone this way.  
There is silence from both ends of the phone for a least another couple of minutes but Tony knows she hasn't fallen asleep.

"Why are you awake Ker?" He asked the care in his baritone voice settling most of Kerry's somewhat irrational fears.

"You" She says simply, but the way her voice cracks in the middle tells him that isn't all that simple not just something like missing him but something more. He goes to ask a question but she jumps in first.

"Why do you still love me?" She says it so quietly that it's barely audible and her voice shakes and as it shakes his heart breaks.

"Why? Do you think I shouldn't love you?" She can hear the way he tried to keep his voice calm because he knows her so well that she'd close up if he was too passionate too quickly in this conversation.

"Yes" She says firmly like she has thought this over many times. Tony on the other end of the phone shakes his head with a small glint in his eye thinking god I love this woman no matter how frustrating she can be.

"I don't even want to know why you think I shouldn't love you because they're all stupid reasons." He starts firm and ends playful and Kerry does a small scoff.

"How's filming or is it all just partying there in Bogota?" He can hear the playful tone and can picture the matching glint in her eyes.

"Filming is great, the people are awesome. It's lots of fun. Partying is just part of the fun and stuff." Hmmmm she hums and he can feel the side eyes she is giving him through the phone.

"And the dancing I thought you hate dancing by yourself?" The pause she takes before yourself lets him know that she absolutely knows that in fact he wasn't dancing alone.

"Well the music is great, the people are great and I'm having fun but none of them are you." he says emphasising the you. On the other head of the phone she smiles.

"I bet you're making a fool of yourself with your dad moves." she says with a giggle in her voice and then jumps in again with another tease.

"and what is with that grey t-shirt, seriously I myself have brought you so many better ones." she says her voice raising on the I and he can picture her raising her eyebrows as she does it.

"It riles up the fans, like you should see how many tweets I get about it" He chuckles in the middle of it.

"You meanie" she laughs. He just shrugs his shoulders and she can picture him sitting there all smug. They enjoy the silence for a couple of minutes just listening to the sound of each others breathing until Tony hears Ker yawn.

"Now miss executive producer, I know youre busy than me so you better get off to sleep. so.." He says his voice sounding so sexy as he says executive producer and the she cuts him off.

"I miss you. and" she sighs finding it difficult to ask.

"Can … you maybe stay on until I fall asleep" her voice is so vulnerable his heart aches.

"You don't have to if you need to do something" she then rushes out afterwards.

He smiles softly

"I miss you too and our little gladiator. How is she?"

Her heart jumps at the care in his voice when he says our little gladiator.

"She is great although I'm not seeing enough of her either."

The deflated ending of that sentence makes him wish he was there to cuddle her. She is incredibly good at masking all the stress and worry having her own project is causing her but he knows it is there.

"You are doing amazing and isa knows her mummy loves her."

He tries to reassure her but isn't sure if he does a good job with his thoughts on isabelle mirroring hers, so he quickly continues on.

" and of course kerbear"

He calls her that in hopes of making her laugh and succeeds. He loves the sound of her full hearted laugh it lightens up his whole day.

"I'll stay on the phone with you until you fall asleep."

She smiles and internally sighs with relief as she was sure she wouldn't be able to fall asleep otherwise.

"Thank you." she sighs out.

"Anything for you." He quickly responds.

"I love you Ker. Get all cosy, you can hog all the sheets without having to worry."

She smiles and softly laughs.

"I love you too, goodnight babe."

Kerry says, then puts the phone on loudspeaker and puts it on her bedside table.

"Goodnight beautiful." He says softly.

She cuddles further into the doona (duvet) and from the other end Tony hears her breathing even out. he stays on the line for a little while listening to the little hums she makes in her sleep that never fail to make her smile and then hangs up.


	2. Sunrise Facetiming

**THANK YOU FOR ALL THE KIND REVIEWS XXX**

 **One reviewer and also my friends requested jealous Kerry because of the tweet Tony sent to his co star but I have a plan and ideas and that doesn't sit right in the story yet but It will happen in one of the chapters. Also sorry for any mistakes, tell me if there are any really obvious ones. Next chapter will be father's day which is why this one may feel kinda rushed, as I wanted it in before the FD one. Idea from the scenery photo on Tony's insta. Okay enjoy. x**

It was just before 5am when Kerry was awoken by the ringing of her phone, except it wasn't the normal ringtone but in her need to make the noise stop she answered without thinking. Luckily rather than it being a number of different people she wouldn't want to be seeing this early, she was meet with one of her favourite faces in the world. Her eyes lie up.

"Well this is a surprising way to wake up but I'm not complaining I get to start my day with your handsome face."

She can see a small bit of scuff, showing that he hasn't shaved yet, and his eyes are still a bit showing he always has just woken up and that he is probably hungover to which she shakes her head fondly at.

"I'm so sorry for waking you but I wanted you to see this beautiful sunrise, not as beautiful as you of course but it's still pretty amazing, being in the mountains makes it more unique than other sunrises i've seen."

The boyish excitement in his voice as he rattles off why he facetimed is so cute that there's no way she could be even a little annoyed for being woken up.

"It's fine babe." she says with a soft smile that makes Tony's eyes light up.

"So you wanna see?" She chuckles at his excitement and eagerness,

"Yes Tony I want to see." He can hear the exasperation in her voice but can see the loving glint in her eyes.

"Okay, okay missy." He says teasing her and she pokes her tongue out at him.

"Get on it old man." She teases back. Tony flips the camera so that she can see what he sees.

"Woah. Okay I see what you were fussing about. The colours of the buildings paired with colours behind the mountain, yeah it is pretty beautiful." She takes it all in and he gets to watch her face as she looks at every detail. Her eyes shining as she takes in the oranges and reds of the sky.

"Yeah he buildings are so cool compared to all the industrial skyscrapers and the likes back home. It's a nice change."

He then flips the camera back around so she can see his face. She see's a question in his eyes but he shakes his head as he is in his own mind, clearly deciding not to ask. But she was curious and curiosity kills the cat but knowledge brings it back again, so she had to find out what was on his mind. He saw the glint in her that she was on a mission and tried to start talking to change the direction this convo was going to go but she jumped in too quickly. She raises her eyebrows and then says.

"Nope you aren't getting away with that mister" Still slightly teasing.

"What were you going to ask?" He shakes his head and she fixes him with a glare. He sighs.

"I miss you." She smiles but still isn't deterred

"I miss you too, but that still doesn't answer my question."

They sit there for a minute in silence, Tony with his eyes down and Kerry just watching him as he thinks. He runs his hand through his hair as he thinks a sign that he really doesn't want to say but knows he isn't getting out of it. His eyes flick up to meet hers and he sighs again.

"It's nothing.. but I was just wishing you could come down for a bit." He says quickly and then continues on.

"and I know you can't for so many various reasons but yeah I miss you." Her eyes drop.

"Hey, don't do that. That's why I didn't want to say anything." She sighs thinking gosh how does this man love me this much. She looks back up at him.

"I love you" She says to which he quickly replies.

"I know you do" with that smug grin. She shakes her head with a soft giggle.

"Guess what happened last night?" she tilts her head.

"What mess did you get up too mister?" the teasing exasperation back in her voice.

"I tried to show off.." she didn't let him finish guessing where he was going.

"Dance moves that you don't have. Why?" she throws her head back and laughs.

"I don't know liquid courage, it ended horribly." she is laughing so hard with tears in her eyes.

"Oh god I can imagine" she says through laughs.

"Hey missy, this is your fault you could have taught me something by now." she wipes the tears off from under her eyes and looks at him with a smirk.

"Nah I need something to combat how ridiculously handsome you are."

he laughs at that and shakes his head fondly at her. He goes to say something but stops when he sees a glint in her eyes that only means trouble for him.

"I'm the only one needing to know that you're an exception to the rule. Yes you can't dance to save your life but you are incredibly good in bed"

Her voice goes from playful to super sexy in two seconds flat and he can feel himself reacting. She see's the slight change in colour of his eyes and his pupils dilate as he gets turned on and she lets out a low sultry laugh.

"Anyway I need to get up and ready myself, talk again later." his eyes flash up to properly meet hers.

"Excuse me that's not fair." she shrugs and laughs.

"I love and miss you but I got to go." she smiles at him a full smile to wrap him back around her little finger.

"I love you too" he replies and then she hangs up and he groans, she is such a little minx but he wouldn't change her for anything.


	3. Father's Day

**Sorry for the wait between updates but all i can say is i'm the procrastination QUEEEN. Anyway hope you enjoy please tell me if you do :)**

She wasn't filming until after lunch today which usually she would be excited about it but as it is fathers day and with Tony being in Bogota it felt more like a waste to her, but she wasn't going to let that interfere with Isabelle and her showing their love for him. She woke up ridiculously early for a late start day but 6:30 felt late to her and she usually woke with the sun. As Isabelle was still sleeping and it was too early to call Tony, she got up and made herself a tea then sat outside on the balcony with her phone to check her emails. She was lost in her own world for 30 minutes answering and reading movie related emails when she had an idea to do something for when Tony wakes up. She quickly looks for the phone number of his hotel and then presses dial.

The receptionist answers with the customary happy to help greeting, however can't quite conceal her annoyance at having to deal with people at 6 am in the morning. Kerry too happy with her idea to even noticed the annoyance continues on unfazed.

"Is it possible to order a breakfast a bit different to what is on the menu?"

"Depends on the ingredients we have."

She replies uninterested and kinda short, and Kerry responds with a question still completely undeterred by the receptionist poor customer service skills.

"And who knows what ingredients are available?"

The receptionist quickly replies.

"I'll transfer you to the kitchen."

Kerry hears the transfer tone before she even has a chance to say thank you as the receptionist is too eager to make her someone else's issue. While Kerry was completely unfazed by the receptionist grabbiness she is surprised and pleased with the Chefs cheerful greeting.

"Good morning this is the Chef speaking. What food request can I help you with today?"

Kerry states her request hoping something close to it can be done.

"The french toast with berries do you have greek yogurt instead of vanilla? and how are your croissants made?"

The chef makes affirmative hums as he say her requests and writes them all down. Then answers her last question.

"Baked fresh every time one is ordered."

The chef responds proudly.

"Awesome one of those as well and then the strongest black coffee that can be made."

She smiles to herself about how strong Tony likes his coffee even though she finds it disgusting.

The chef chuckles at the stress she puts on the word strongest and the confirms the order.

"Is there anything else you would like?"

Kerry remembers one last thing and then finishes the order giving the room number and then thanks the chef and ends the call. She brings her mug inside quickly rinses it off, then goes to check on Isabelle who is still peacefully sleeping although Kerry knows it won't last much longer so she goes to take a quick shower.

She comes out of the bathroom hair pulled back into a super slick ponytail and hears babbling noises coming from Isabelle's rooms as it's just babbles she knows Isa has only just woken up so she rushes to put underwear, jeans and a top on before Isa goes from babbles to cries. She walks into Isabelle's room to find her sitting up with her back on her cot bars playing with her teddy. As her back was to the door she hadn't seen Kerry yet so it gives her the opportunity to just lean against the door frame and watch her daughter play and talk to her teddy. Kerry smile lights up her face as she watches, and then she lets out a soft laugh as her daughter accidentally flings her teddy behind her. Kerry laughs even harder at how quickly Isa flips her body around and yelps out a little ted, ted. At hearing her mother's laugh Isabelles attention goes from teddy to Kerry straight away and shouts out mama while throwing her arms in the air. Kerry walks over picks Isa up and places Isa on her hip. Kerry goes to walk over to Isabelle's clothes but not before Isa shouts TED, Kerry shakes her head fondly and then bends down so Isa can grab the teddy. Kerry looks at her watch and sees that there is about 10 minutes until Tony should receive the breakfast and she wants to facetime right after he gets it so she quickly dresses Isa in white leggings and the special top she had made for today, then fixes her hair into two cute and tiny pigtails.

She gets a ding on her phone the alarm she set is done so she turns it off and sits down with Isa on the couch putting her ipad up on its stand on the coffee table she clicks the facetime app and then his name.

He has just closed his hotel room door the breakfast sitting on the table when he hears the facetiming ring tone and he smiles at Kerry's timing, ever the perfectionist he thinks fondly. He sits down at the table and quickly pulls out his phone and answers, the call connects and Tony smiles looking at his girls.

"Happy father's day."

Kerry says with a smile which causes Isa to look up from her teddy, when she sees Tony she throws the teddy away and shouts DADA. Both Tony and Kerry laugh in response.

"Hey baby girl." He smiles at Isa and she smiles back her eyes lighting up just like her mothers does when she gives a true smile. When Tony takes his eyes off of his daughter's face he looks down at what she is wearing and lets out a huge laugh.

"Do you like?"

Kerry asks with a cheeky glint in her eyes. Tony looks at the purple top Isa is wearing that has an American flag on it and the words 'My daddy's the President." Tony nods waiting for the catch which he is right in assuming is there when Kerry tells Isa to turn around and in the corner on the back it is says 'It's only on tv though, so don't encourage him'. He laughs again while shaking his head fondly.

"I love it. Always with the teasing even on my day."

Kerry pokes her tongue out playfully.

"You'd be lost without my teasing."

Tony nods while smiling at her and then turns his attention to Isa getting herself off the couch and looking around her nose scrunches when she cant see what she's looking for and he finds it so cute if he was there he'd go over and either bop her on the nose or pretend to take it. She turns to the ipad and looks at him.

"Dada, ted! Dada, Ted!"

She repeats until Tony responds. He thinks about which way she threw it and then gives her an answer.

"Check behind the couch baby girl."

She claps with a smile on her face and then slowly walks around to the back of the couch. Kerry follows her with her eyes and then turns back around and faces Tony.

"Look at your breakfast!"

Kerry says with childlike excitement. He pulls the covers off the top and is greeted with some of the best smells, not his favourite smell however but with that in a whole other place and time this was still pretty great. Next he looks at everything, he sees french toast with some of the best looking juicy blue berries to which he quickly pops one in his mouth, there is also a croissant that has been dusted with icing sugar and a stencil so that its says 'Happy Fathers Day'. Then lastly there is a pot of coffee he pours himself a cup and takes a long sip and the sighs and sinks back into his seat. Kerry smiles in her achievement at giving him a father's day breakfast he would like.

"This is brilliant! Thank you. How'd you get this all sorted out?"

Kerry just shrugs her shoulders with a little wink. Then Isabelle comes back running with her teddy in her hand and pushes it right up against the ipad camera. Tony can't see anything but can hear Isa shouting ted and then babbling then shouting ted again he guesses she is telling him about ted's adventures. Kerry pulls the ipad back and Isabelle tries to move closer to it again.

"Isa if you stay back you can see dada and he can see you and your teddy!"

The excited tone in Kerry's voice makes Isabelle decide that it is a good idea and she stays put.

He looks up at Kerry and gives her a wink to which she blows a kiss at him and then he starts the game of guessing with Isa of what teddy's adventures are. Kerry sees Isabelle will be out of trouble for a while so gets up to make Isabelle and herself breakfast for afterwards.

"Did teddy fall off the couch?"

Tony guesses to which Isabelle shakes her head. She babbles on again thinking she is giving her daddy clues. He then guesses an event that teddy always does, because his little girl may be a gladiator but she doesn't sleep without that teddy.

"Did you and teddy have adventures in your bed?"

Isabelle smiles at him and claps her hands while nodding. His face is hurting from smiling so big but he can't help it, this perfect little mix of him and Kerry has him completely whipped and her joy is so catching.

"I love you baby girl."

He says and then blows her a kiss. She quickly puts her hand to her cheek as if she is catching it there and then makes teddy blow a kiss to which he catches and puts on his cheek and then she puts her hand to her lips and makes the loudest kissing noise and then blows the kiss to him to which he catches and puts on his other cheek. Her eyes then look all around the room and then she motions to her mouth showing she wants something to eat. He goes to call out to Kerry, when she comes into view holding a bowl.

"Ever the perfectionist."

Tony teases and she pokes her tongue out again.

"Careful I may just have to bite that when I see you."

Kerry gives him a playful glare.

"I'm gonna hold you to that mister."

He smirks at her to which she shakes her head at him with a soft smile and then pulls Isabelle up onto her lap.

"Well I'm gonna feed our little gladiator so she can come handle things on set with mama and you need to finish your breakfast so we should both go. We love dada don't we Isabelle?"

Kerry looks down at Isabelle and Isa looks up at her and then looks to Tony nods and shouts dada.

"I love my girls and I miss you both very much."

Tony responds and Kerry looks at him with a soft small smile.

"I love you"

Tony says putting emphasis on the you while looking right into Kerry's eyes.

"I love you too."

Kerry says back with a blow of a kiss. Then to end the call Isabelle finishes with frantic waving and kisses to the air which has both her parents laughing as they hang up.


	4. back from Bogota

**RATING CHANGE RATING CHANGE** So my original plan was to post this chapter and not change the rating but after TnK's latest tweets I have a chapter planned that will in no way shape or form be a T rated fic so I thought I better change the rating now. _Thank you to all the wonderful people who have reviewed how much youre liking this story is making me so happy._ _ **This is the first time i've published an m rated fic so please please please be kind. xx**_

Kerry was pacing around the living room her eyes flickering to the door every couple of seconds, Tony was due any second now and she would have loved to pick him up at the airport so she could be in his arms earlier. Isa had hardly slept the night before so she had just gone down for a nap and while it would have been nice for Isa to see her dad when he first got in Kerry was planning to make good use of that hour and half that she sleeps for. She looked down at her watch to see that only a minute had passed since she last looked and then quickly picked up her phone to see if he had sent another text after the one telling her he had landed. It was ridiculous her being this fidgety but she had really missed him and she wouldn't say she was jealous but Tony had been having a lot of fun in Bogota and she was worried maybe he didn't miss her as much as she missed him. She forced herself to stop pacing and sat on the lounge closet to the door ready for when Tony knocks. After what feels like the longest 2 minutes ever she finally hears a knock and leaps off the chair and rips the door open.

There he is with his biggest smile and his hair just that bit longer cause its hiatus, that she cant wait to get her hands in it.

"Hey"

She sighs out.

"Hey"

He replies back as he pulls his suitcase in and closes the door.

He then wraps his arms around her and pulls her into him softly by her ass. She leans into him and he relaxes against the doors.

"Hey"

He repeats looking down into her eyes and then runs his hands up and down the side of her waist and then sighs out

"God, I missed you."

To which she responds with a soft chuckle and a small peak on his lips as all her silly worries leave her, she then rises onto her tippy toes to whisper in his ear.

"God, I missed you too. Sooo much."

She then softly bites his ear lobe and pulls back slightly to watch as his ears quickly turn bright red and he groans. My god she turns him on like no one ever will or has he thinks to himself, she will be the death of him and he doesn't care one bit. He grabs her ass to pull her closer into him.

"Where's Isabelle?" He bites out

"She just went to sleep not that long ago." She says giving him a coy smile.

He smiles back. "So an hour?"

She nods and then leans in and kisses below his ear, she brings one of her hands and runs it through his curls.

"Or longer if we're lucky."

She says against his neck her hot breathe making him shiver in response. He licks his lips.

"Perfect."

He says with mischief in his voice.

He brings his hands to either side of her face and slowly leans down to give her a slow and deep kiss to which she basically collapses into his body, in response. He quickly flips her over so that she's against the door and their kisses turn from slow and sensual, to frenzied and hot. So deep you can barely tell where one persn ends and where the only one begins. Tony pulls away and slowly kisses down her neck until he reaches the point that makes her melt and he lingers there slowly nipping and kissing away on the pressure point however he resists the urge to suck on the pressure point and leave a mark.

"Stop teasing me babe." She whines out.

He ignores her and swaps to the other side of her neck. She arches into him and her head drops back.

"Tony." She sighs out.

He continues down her neck until he reaches the straps of her dress, he then slowly slides them down her arms, getting to her hands he slides the straps quickly over her fingers and then lifts her arms up watching as the dress falls down her body leaving her there against the door like a dessert ready to be ravished.

He steps back to admire her body because it had be too long and she starts to squirm under the intensity of his gaze which wakes Tony out of his daze he leans down and presses kisses to the top of her breasts. Then slowly peppers kisses from underneath her bra down her stomach until he reaches the top of her underwear. He then drops to his knees and her hands go straight to his hair gently running her fingers through it as he pulls her underwear down. She slowly steps out of her underwear and then he kisses just above her slit her hands automatically tightening in his curls, in response to the pressure building in her core. He then slowly licks his way down her slit and she pulls his head closer making her feel his tongue dig deeper as he licks. He pulls backs suddenly and she growls out in frustration

"I've missed how you taste." He rasps out and her legs give out from the extraordinary need building in her core. To stop her from dropping to the ground he quickly grabs her legs and throws them over his shoulder pushing her firmly against the door. He runs his nose through her folds gaining little whimpers from her parted lips. He uses his fingers to part her folds and then pulls her clit in between his teeth running them along it as he pulls away. Looking up at her, her eyes are closed and her head is back exposing her incredible sensual slope of her neck, that he wants to kiss and lick but he focuses back on his current endeavour. He flicks his tongue over her clit and she wraps her fingers in his hair, in the back of her mind she briefly acknowledges how much she loves his hiatus hair as it means there is a lot more of his curls to grab. He runs one finger down her slit while he runs his tongue up it and then alternates it, when his tongue reaches her entrance she attempts to push his head further into her core put he pulls back and grabs her hands in one of his.

"Stop teasing me." She sobs out.

He smirks at her looking at her panting with the sweat on her giving her a glow but what really turns him on is how dark her eyes are and how she looks like she'll cause some real damage to him if she doesn't get a release soon. She tries to get her core closer to his face but her quickly brings his other hand to her stomach to hold her against the door furthering her torment.

"Tonyyy" she chokes out and then starts begging and pleading for him to continue, after a while he finally decides to give her respite and delves his tongue into her entrance.

"Fuck!" Kerry shouts out as she jerks forwards not expecting it. He sets a lazy rhythm at first with his tongue and all she can do is take it as he has her completely pinned against the door. The slow pace is too much and not enough at the same time so she attempts to arch her hips forward when that doesn't work. She starts begging again.

"More, please, faster, please." she desperately pants out.

Tony pulls his tongue out and bites at her thighs before unpinning her from the door and bringing one hand to her ass and the other to her entrance. He gathers her wetness spreading it on his fingers and along her folds and just has she opens her mouth to protest the teasing he roughly enters her with two fingers and her words get stuck in her throat and she cries out instead. He leans down to suck her clit into his mouth as he pounds hard and fast into her with his fingers, she slides up and down the door as he does. Her hands fly to his head pushing him closer and in response he bites down on her clit and she sobs out in versing on a scream. He pulls his fingers out and reenters with three instead of two.

"Oh god." She whimpers out, her whole body is on fire and she is so close.

Tony pounds into her a couple more times and when he feels her walls tightening he hooks his fingers, angles them and pounds into her harder while sucking her clit. She starts moaning and panting non stop.

"Oh… don't…. oh…. god!"

She shouts as her orgasm ripples through her. He doesn't withdraw his fingers immediately enjoying felling her walls pulse around his fingers as she comes down from her high.

He drags her legs off of his shoulders feeling them still trembling slightly and he smirks to himself. He picks her up off from against the door and her legs immediately wrap around his waist as she places a wet kiss against the side of his neck, he has to stop walking as she bites down on that spot wary off tripping over something. When she stops and quickly starts to make work on the buttons of his top, he continues walking to the bedroom. As she undoes his top he holds her with one arms so she can push his top down and then swaps to the other arm so his top can fall off of him, it lands about half way down the hall way. He keeps one arm wrapped around her waist and brings the other up to her back and unclips her bra, he attempts to pull the straps them off of her arms but her hands refuse to come out of his hair so instead he quickly rips the straps and her bra drops off as he reachers the door to the bedroom.

She lets out a small yelp of protest at the action but then goes back to kissing the veins just below his shoulders, she softly nibs at one and then pulls his head down by his hair and he indulges her with one deep languid kiss before pulling away and softly throwing her down on the bed, she giggles as she bounces but his attention is on her boobs as they bounce. He then slowly crawls up her body like a predator stalking his prey and latches onto one of nipples and her back arches, in response he sucks and bites pulling her nipple between his teeth and then repeats on the other nipple all while she further pushes into him. He pulls back to kiss down her stomach and to his surprise when she quickly flips them over and then sits up with her knees on either side of his. She leans down and her small hands make quick work of his belt. He looks up with a glint in his eyes and she just winks down at him quickly whipping his belt out of his belt loops. As she undoes and pulls down his pants she kisses down his thighs, once his pants reach his ankles she pulls them off and throws them to the other side of the room. She then moves back up and he flicks off his shoes.

She looks down at his erection and licks her lips, she then places a wet kiss on the tip. Tony's head drops back and he lets out a soft groan. His groan turns into a deep moan as she takes the top of his erection into her mouth. She looks up at him as she relaxes and takes more off him into his mouth, his hand failing about before digging into the bed sheets. He growls as she takes as much as she can and then places her hand to cover what her mouth can't. She bobs up and down while sucking hard and at random intervals she swirls her tongue around the tip, and every time she does he jerks forward. His grunts and moans spur her on. She continues bobbing up and down with her mouth but then moves her hands to garb his balls and she gentle squeeze causing his hands fly to her hair.

"Ker, I don't wanna cum in your mouth" he chokes out.

He tries to pull her away but she shakes her head and squeezes his balls harder, he falls back onto the mattress. She pulls back and replies her voice all husky.

"I want to do this, I like tasting you. Okay?"

She purrs out and he nods slowly. She latches back on getting back to work bobbing faster this time and slightly digging her nails into his balls.

"Oh fuck." He grunts out when he feels her nails pulling the sensitive skin. she continues bobbing up and down while adding a twist of her tongue and his hips thrust to meet her, even in his sex haze he's careful to not thrust to hard into her mouth.

"I'm so close baby" he drawls out his voice even hotter with sex and Kerry feels the moisture in response on her thighs which spurs her on even more, so she ca have him inside her. She drags her teeth up his erection and then sucks on just the tip really hard and he explodes into her mouth. He pulses in her mouth as she swallows all his essence, she rolls her tongue around his tip and then releases him with a pop. His arms are shaking as he pulls her up to him and she grins, slightly smug at the effect she can have over him. He cradles her face in his hands and gives her a soft but incredibly deep kiss, their tongues intertwining with each other. He pulls away and stares into hers eyes then carefully flips them over making sure not to lean too much of his weight on top of her. She looks up at him with a lazy smile as she feels his erection laying against her thigh. She runs her fingers through his hair and her nails scrape his scalp, her eyes light up at how easily that makes him melt into her. She guides his head down to her breast and he happily complies taking it into his mouth teasing it until the pressure gets too much for her and she pushes him away, he quickly latches onto the other and she moans out when he bites down on her nipple. She pull him up for a kiss thats very soft and lazy more like little nibs, then pulls away and breathes out.

"Hey" the emotions showing through that one word.

He chuckles softly and responses with an equally emotion filled

"Hey"

Her hands go down to his erection.

"In, now."

She demands.

He is all too happy to comply and raises up onto his arms and positions himself, then slowly enters her watching how her eyes flutter and her head tilts back as she gasps for air. He leans down and kisses her eyelids as her eyes fully close when he becomes fully entered into her. He looks at the slope of her neck and doesn't resist this time, he licks up her neck and then sucks on the point right below her ear. She wraps one hand in his hair and purrs out, until she gets frustrated of the stillness.

"Move." She growls out.

"Your wish is my command." He says cornily and despite her sex induced frustration she still manages to roll her eyes at his silliness. She rocks her hips forward and he starts to move pulling out a bit before pounding back into her. Her breathing hitches as he raises one of her legs to be around his waist. He pulls all the way out before roughly entering her again in one full stroke.

"Fuck, Tony, my god." she cries out.

He licks his lips as he moves her her leg to his shoulder and they both send a silent bless to pilates. He pounds harder and deeper in this position and she starts spluttering incoherently. He leans down and kisses her but she is too far gone to be able to put any energy in kissing back. So he moves his mouth to bitting down on her collar bone and she claws and his back, her nails on his back making him closer to cumming.

"Fuck" He bites out. He swaps to the other side of her collar bone and her nails move across his back, he's sure he has red marks.

"Shit. Ker." he groans out. Her walls gripping his member as he pounds hard and fast on her g-spot paired with her nails on his back, he isn't going to last much longer. He digs one of his hands on her ass cheek pulling her hips up and then brings his other hand to pinch her clit. She jerks forward her shoulders the only part of her upper body on the bed. He keeps pounding into her while pinching and flicking her clit.

"Come on baby, let go for me. You're so close. I can feel your pussy tightening around my cock."

She starts completely whimpering, his voice was like sex on any given day so when he talked dirty it was like being drawn into the light. Her whole body shock with her orgasm and his quickly followed. He collapsed on top of her them riding out their orgasm waves still connected. After a couple of minutes he pulls out and rolls off of her.

"Wow. Best welcome back sex ever." He breathes out his voice slightly horse. She just snuggles into him and draws random patterns on his chest with her fingers.

"You know how they say absence makes the heart grow fonder." He asks and she nods softly her hair tickling his side.

"I think it for sure makes the sex even better, though all sex with you is the best sex."

She laughs softly.

"So absence didn't make your heart fonder for me."

She says in a playful tone raising one eyebrow.

"I don't need absence for that to happen. Your laugh just then made my heart grow fonder."

He cuddles her under his chin with his strong arm wrapped around her pulling him into her. She lets out a lazy sigh nuzzling further into him. He places a kiss on the top of her head and then breathes out

"I'm always shocked by how much I love you."

She pulls away slightly so she can turn and look up at him. When she does her current appearance blows him away. She's looking at him with a dazzling smile that could brighten up anyones day with just a glimpse of it. But this paired with her sex tousled hair and slightly smudged eyeliner she looks like the sexiest goddess ever and despite the mind blowing sex they've had he's hungry for more. So he quickly pounces onto her lips stopping whatever words were about to gross her plump lips. He draws her bottom lip into his mouth and gentle bites. He then slow pulls back and she practically purrs into him. She leans downs and kisses his chest then looks back up at him through hooded eyelashes.

"I love you too" she softly drawls out. The tone of her voice causing his body to tremble. She places a few more kisses on his chest and then softly laughs to herself the vibrations tickling him slightly. He quickly flips himself so that he's looking down at her.

"What's so funny, Missy?" He says teasingly and she just shrugs. His eyes pierce has he stares down at her with a smirk.

"So you aren't going to tell me. Guess I'll just have to make you."

He runs his hands down her stomach and the softly pinches her sides making her squirm. He tickles there and she starts failing around trying to get out of his hold. After a while she finally gives up trying to get away.

"Stop Tony stop!" She whines out and he raises one eyebrow.

"Are you going to tell me what was so funny?"

She shrugs and he starts tickling her sides again.

"Okay, okay I'll tell you." She says out of breathe. He sits himself up against the headboard and she joins him tucking herself under his arm.

"We just fucked each other brains out before saying we loved each other."

He chuckles then as well and she joins in.

"Well we haven't missed saying that to each other though have we."

He says and then looks at her with his classic crocked smile.

"That is very true."

She then leans up and gives him a quick peak on the lips. He rest his forehead on hers and they just bask in being in each others presence. Staring into each others eyes for a little while then they both slowly close them to just listen to the other persons breathing. The moment is broken my their daughters waking chatter and Josie's soft yapping. Tony opens his eyes and gives Kerry a soft kiss, lingering for a bit and then gets up to get Isabelle. As Tony walks over to the corner of the room to retrieve his boxers Kerry admires his toned back and follows her handing work of red scratches that go down his rippling muscles, to stare at his amazing ass he turns around before walking out of the room and gives her a wink as he catches her staring and licking her lips.

Kerry flops back on the pillows with a dazed smile as she hears her daughter's excited squeals of dada and Josie's happy yapping, she lets out a happy sigh, thinking about how lucky she is that this is her family.

 **IM SORRY FOR ANY TENSE (past, present) TROUBLES I TRIED MY BEST. xx**


	5. Lunch, cuteness and teasing

**Im in my final year of school so updates will be random. Please review because I love reading them. xxx**

He walks back into the room with Isabelle on his shoulders and Josie doing circles around his feet. Looking down at Kerry, Isabelle squeals dada excitedly to her.

"I know baby." Kerry replies softly and then moves her eyes down to look at Tony and gives him a small smile. Josie jumps up onto the bed and curls herself up at the bottom of the bed. When Tony gets to the end of the bed he waits until Isabelle starts wiggling around on his shoulders anxious to get off, he gentle drops her onto the bed next to Kerry and Isabelle squeals and giggles in delight as she bounces on the bed. Kerry looks at Tony and mouths. 1, 2, 3 and then they both start showering Isa in tickles. She laughs and throws her arms around.

"Da, Ma." she squeals out while shaking her head. Both Tony and Kerry land a big sloppy kiss on Isa's cheeks and then top tinkling. Once they stop Isa dramatically wipes at her cheeks.

"Cheeky girl" Ker says in response while poking Isabelle's tummy. Isa pouts and looks at her Dad.

"Dada?" She pulls the puppy dog eyes using her big doe eyes she got from her mum. Tony smiles completely wrapped around his little girls finger.

"No babygirl you aren't cheeky." Kerry rolls her eyes at Tony's blatant lie to which Isabelle responses to with a happy clap. Isa then throws herself over Tony to get between her parents, pushing them apart to snuggle between them.

"Is that your spot missy?" Ker asks Isa with a raised eyebrow and Isa bounces her head up and down in response. Isabelle's tummy then growls and she giggles.

"You hungry babygirl?" Tony asks Isa as she rubs her belly. She shakes her head while screwing her eyes shut.

"I think you're fibbing missy lets go get started on some lunch while you're mummy gets dressed." He says while scoping /isabelle into his arms, they both then lean down and give Kerry huge kisses on the cheek and then leave the room so Kerry can get dressed.

In the kitchen Isabelle is placed in her highchair at the breakfast bench while Tony cuts the ingredients for their sandwiches. He grabs a couple of cherry tomatoes and cuts them in half, then places them in front of Isabelle so she can munch on them while she waits. He watches as she places her whole fist around one tiny tomato and then tries to put it in her mouth. After a couple of failed attempts she lets out a little huff so like her mother that he grins. She eventually gets the tomato in her mouth she bangs her hands triumphantly on the bench as she chews.

"Good job Isa." he congratulates her and then goes back to cutting the veggies. He makes Isa a simple sandwich and cuts it into triangles on a plate then puts it in front of her.

"dank dada" she says trying to saying thank you.

"My pleasure babygirl" Tony replies giving her a kiss on her forehead. He then goes about frying up things for his and Kerry's sandwiches. When Kerry comes out of the bedroom dressed in another sundress Isa is halfway done with her sandwich and Tony is just cutting theirs in half. She gives Isa a kiss on her forehead as her cheeks are busy munching on the food and then coming up behind Tony and running her hands along his chest.

"Smells delicious baby." She raises on her toes and kisses his neck just under his ear. He leans into it for a second before coming out of His kerry induced haze.

"Sit down. I don't want your food getting cold." he tries to command but she ignores and slowly bites his earlobe, he groans.

"Ker please." He practically whines and she laughs and then sits down on a stool. He pushes her plate to her and then sits down in between her and Isabelle. The moan she makes when she takes the first bite of her food makes him squirm and his ears turn bright red and he internally groans at all the teasing she is going to put him through. Luckily Isa's babbles distract Kerry so he can start to eat without getting more turned on.

"ich, sss, ich" Isa stutters trying to pronounce what Tony told her they were eating.

"Yeah a sandwich Isa" Kerry answers Isa.

"Do you like it bubs?" Isa nods her curls bouncing in reply. Then takes a massive bite making her look like chipmunk because of her full cheeks. Both of them chuckle at their daughter and her large personality. When Kerry finishes her sandwich she gets up to get some water from the fridge and sees something she had forgotten about. She places water down in front of all of them and then looks at Tony with a little nose scrunch. Tony looks up and catches the look.

"What are you up to? You know our daughter gets all her cheekiness from you?" He teases and she huffs in mock offence.

"Oh it's a good thing. When you're finished I have your favourite dessert" She tells him with a grin and a little wink.

"You?" he asks and then takes a drink of his water and pushes his finished plate to the side.

"Okay your second favourite dessert." Kerry says with a giggle and a mock exasperated eye roll.

"Damn I wanted you." Tony then leans over and kisses her neck.

"Isa's still going to be up for a couple of hours." She turns around to see him pouting and the image of her daughter doing the exact same earlier makes her laugh.

"uh huh Mister, ain't gonna work on me." The pout gets stronger making him look absolutely ridiculous but also adorable. She takes pity on him sits on his lap and then gives him one long and deep kiss to last him until later, when he tries to deepen it she pulls away. He lets out a long sigh as she does.

"Tonight I promise." He huffs playfully then peeks her on the lips before lifting her off his lap and going over to Isabella to unbuckle her from her highchair and cleans her up.

As he does Kerry goes about cleaning up what is left from lunch. Tony puts Isa down and they both watch as she squeals ted and then runs to her room to pull the teddy from her bed. They both smile as she dawdles back babbling happily to her teddy about her lunch. She then sits down on the floor surrounded by all her toys happily entertained for a couple of minutes.

Tony turns around as Kerry is leaning down to put the plates in the dishwasher and he can't resist playfully slapping her ass. She turns around giving him side eye before going back about her task. He ignores the warning in her eyes and grabs her ass in both his hands.

"Can these cupcakes be my dessert." he whispers into her ear. She takes his hands and turns around and then puts them around her waist.

Quickly raising onto the balls of her feet "No" she replies and then quickly leaves his hold giggling as she does so.

"Oh you little minx." He declares at her and she swings her hips as she goes over to Isabelle.


	6. dessert fun begins

Kerry watches as Tony and Isabelle run around the lounge room, him trying to catch her and pretending he isn't fast enough as Isa giggles in between shouts of dada. Isa starts to slow done which doesn't surprise Kerry she's had an exciting day & it's past when she usually goes to sleep but Tony hypes her up so there was no way Kerry could have gotten her to sleep on time. As Isa slows Tony scoops her up and twirls her around in the air as she giggles happily. After a couple of spins Isabelle's giggles stop and she lets out a massive yawn.

"Tired baby girl?" Kerry asks as she walks over from leaning against the kitchen island. Tony brings Isabelle against his chest and Isa nods into him in response to Kerry's question.

"Time for bed then." Tony whispers to Isabelle and then kisses her head. Kerry takes Isa from Tony to get her into her pajamas and she reaches up to play with Kerry's earrings as Kerry walks down the hallway to Isa's room. As they do that Tony looks at the lounge and laughs at the cushions being a mess from his and Isa's playing. He walks around and picks them all up and straightens the lounge room up so it's as tidy as it was at the beginning of the day. He is about to go to the kitchen to see what dessert Kerry has in the fridge when he hears Isa shout dada followed by Kerry's laugh at their daughter antics. He walks down the hallway and slowly pops his head into the doorway and shouts boo, to which Isa giggles at while shouting dad and Kerry gives a scolding look.

"Stop making her hyper, she needs to sleep." She attempts to make her scolding look more harsh and Tony just smiles at the happy glint in her eyes.

"But she's daddy's girl and she loves it." Kerry shakes her head and smiles at his response.

"Yes will daddy's girl would like for you to read her a bedtime story. Isn't that right Isa?" Kerry finishes looking at Isa. Isa holds up a picture book that looks huge in comparison to her and nods. Tony picks Isabelle up and sits down in a chair with her in his lap and Kerry gives Isabelle her teddy place a big kiss on her cheek and gives Tony a quick peck on the lips before leaving him to finish putting Isabelle to bed.

After about 15 minutes of reading Isabelle falls asleep in Tony's lap with her head against his chest. Tony watches the little faces she makes as she sleeps for a couple of minutes waiting for her to fall into a deeper sleep so that she doesn't wake up when he moves her into her bed. He places a kiss on her forehead and then lowers her into her bed. He walks into the lounge room and smiles at the scene Kerry has laid out before him. The light in the kitchen is on but the one in the lounge room is off and four large candles on the coffee table are lit and in the middle is huge chocolate mousse with two spoons and Kerry is sitting on the couch with her feet tucked up under her. She turns her head and smiles as he enters the room and he smiles back in return, once he sits down next to her she cuddles herself into him and he wraps his arm around her.

"Did she fall asleep in bed or in your arms?" she asks and he raises one eyebrow in response because she knows full well Isa never falls asleep in her bed with him. She laughs at his unspoken question response.

"Of course it was your arms. When isn't it?" She rolls her eyes and asks rhetorically

"Exactly, so stop playing missy." he teases back.

"Never" she response and then pokes out her tongue. He quickly leans forward and grabs a spoonful of mousse and puts some on her poked out tongue.

"Yummm" she exaggeratedly moans out

"You're evil" he mutters. She leans forward and grabs a spoonful of mousse with the other spoon and puts it too his lips and he takes the offered spoon into his mouth.

"Yeah but you love it." She responds to his teasing accusation. He releases the spoon with a soft pop and the slowly licks the chocolate off of his bottom lip and Kerry's eyes follow.

"Yer that is very true but I love all that you do." She scrunches her nose at him at the intensity of which he says the words.

She then leans up for a languid kiss, she softly deepens the kiss and then runs her tongue against his bottom lip following the path his did earlier as he grants her entrance he brings one hand to her hair and grabs gentle pulling her closer to him. The spoons long forgotten in their hands drop to the floor as Tony pulls Kerry with him as he lies back on the couch. They pull away for air and Kerry sits up straddling his waist. She then slowly pulls his shirt up and he raises his arms in assistance once off she throws it so it lands on the arm chair. Tony watches as she leans over and grabs the mousse and a spoon and then looks at him with a cheeky glint in her eyes, he then groans in anticipation.


End file.
